


A Magical Mess

by LlamaCow



Category: GOT7, K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Vampires, WIP, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Supernatural beings and superpowers are the name of the game. From witches and werewolves to sirens and snakes. At a company that hovers somewhere between government, profit, and helping society with supernatural-related problems, work several teams; all with their own specializations and unique combination of powers. Follow the adventures of BTS, GOT7, SEVENTEEN, and VIXX as they try to catch criminals, capture dangerous creatures, locate enchanted family heirlooms, and try to figure out their love livesIt's a mess.In the BTS team Jin is ignoring Namjoon's feelings for him, V is an alien with a sexual appetite, and Jungkook is looking for vampires.The GOT7 team is dealing with a dark secret only Mark en Jinyoung know and JB's past of being a cat demon gang-member might come back to bite him in the ass.SEVENTEEN already has the perfect Verkwan couple, but what about the rest of them? Who will be the first to capture Jeonghan's heart and will Jihoon ever accept his own werewolf side?Meanwhile in the VIXX team Hongbin and Hakyeon's have a not-a-relationship relationship, Hyuk fails at convincing people that he didn't come from hell, and Wonshik is unable to decide who he loves the most





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> This is just a first introduction/overview thingy and I'm very open to ideas and suggestions. So please talk to me here or on twitter (@Cow_Llama). For some people/pairs I have a lot of stuff planned and/or have a very clear idea about what their powers are, but some are still floating.
> 
> Since this fic will involve a lot of people/ships and I understand that not everybody will be interested in all of them, I will post a short recap of the last chapter at the beginning of every chapter~ So you can skip some parts but read the recap so you know you haven't missed any important developments.
> 
> As for names...it feels more natural for me to use real names, but i will also make use of their stage names (like...I'll probably just call Seokjin Jin), so....whatever I guess....eehh...Also...I don't know how to tag all this. This is going to be a mess, lol.

**BTS  
** Most of the BTS team's missions involve apprehending supernaturals gone bad.

*Namjoon/RM: Has great leadership skills. His superhuman strength combined with his general clumsiness is a lethal combination (" _I only wanted to put handcuffs on him, I didn't mean to break his arm!_ "). It's an open secret that he is desperately in love with Seokjin. Everybody in their team knows, Jin included. Everybody ignores it, Jin included. Maybe it's time to move on?

*(Seok)Jin: He comes from a small, but rich kingdom and is part of the royal family (he's a second cousin of the uncle of the Queen's cousin (twice removed) on her father's side, but he usually leaves that part out). His powers are best described as...fabulous. He glistens like a beautiful lake when moonlight shines down upon him; he can conjure up flowers petals around him (roses are his specialty); and his flying kisses can stop anyone in their tracks. He has a mysterious history with Sandeul and Ken. What even is their relationship? And why does he keep ignoring Namjoon's love for him?

*Yoongi/Suga: He's part of a demon clan that has lived peacefully among humans and other supernatural beings for generations. That being said, there is a definite darkness inside of him that manifests itself in a disinterested and sarcastic personality. He's #done most of the time. Perhaps Hoseok can warm his dark demon heart.

*J-hope/Hoseok: Blessed with the power of light he draws most of his strength from the sun. His extremely cheerful disposition is (in)famous, but don't try to talk to him before he's had that first cup of coffee in the morning. Plays the flute for fun.

*Taehyung/V: He comes from outer space (at least that's what he says). Some say he's only a diversity hire, some say he has powers that we can't even begin to understand. Everybody says he's crazy. Often seen talking to himself. Likes to explore the sexuality of different species. For science.

*Jimin: A witch with a specialty in healing potions and ointments. “ _I didn't become a healer because it allows me to touch people. But it's a nice bonus_.” His usual type is tall and awkward. Although lately a certain vampire hunter of average height has caught his attention. He might be willing to help Taehyung with some of his research.

*Jungkook: He comes from a family of hunters. While he has vast knowledge about all sort of supernatural beings, he specializes in vampires. Despite being a hunter who has been trained to find and destroy any and all bad and dangerous vampires he is really just a fanboy who can't wait to find his very own vampire friend. He has many skills and is generally good at everything. Except noticing the feelings of those closest to him.

 

 **GOT7  
** Their specialty lies in the dealing with non-humanoid supernatural creatures (although they did assist in the recapturing of a rogue elephant once) and intercultural communication.

*JB/Jaebum: Leader of the team. In his teens he was part of a notorious cat demon clowder (that's just a fancy word for a group of cats) known as the Caterwaul gang. He turned his life around when it was time for college (it might have had something to do with his childhood friend Park Jinyoung). He's loved Youngjae from the moment they met, but he's afraid his darkness is bad for a sunshine like Youngjae. He's trying to keep his distance, but he finds it harder and harder to do so.

*Jinyoung: A witch with a high intellect and specializing in spells, telekinesis and teleportation. JB was his best friend growing up until JB got mixed up with the wrong kindle of kittens and Jinyoung met Mark. He is the only one who knows Mark's secret and they've grown very close over the years. As friends. More than friends? As two people who both clearly have stronger feelings for each other than just friends but never address the issue?

*Mark: He doesn't know his real parents. He only knows they were vampires, bad ones. He was adopted and raised by a family of witches who have tried to keep Mark's true heritage a secret from the world. With the help of Jinyoung his secret has been kept. As far as he knows anyway. To the outside world he is just a witch with unique healing abilities. He's eternally grateful for Jinyoung's friendship and doesn't want to risk breaking it with "feelings" that might make things complicated.

*Jackson: A dog spirit born under the sun. He showers his friends with loyalty and warmth, but doesn't shy away from baring his teeth to those who come for them. He knows everybody and immediately loves most of them. Except squirrels. Expert at tracking and communication. Speaks a multitude of languages, can calm down a raging bull even while wearing red, and 'knows a guy' for everything. Has been seen sniffing around Namjoon a lot lately.

*Youngjae: Power of light and fire (aka the sun). Both people and animals are drawn to him and like to bask in his presence. Writes emo-songs. Wonders if JB is in love with him or if he just snuggles up to him at night sometimes because he's a cat demon (it's a well known fact cat demons like it when it's warm and cozy).

*BamBam: He has the ability to summon and communicate with snakes. Likes to have dance parties with them. He also recently discovered some seismic powers that he's still exploring. Has a lot of knowledge of different cultures and high intelligence, but is not the best in actual communication. Causes awkward silences a lot. Drunk after half a glass of light beer.

*Yugyeom: Jinyoung calls his powers to control the flow of energy with his movements 'wind powers for show-offs'. While he looks dark and mysterious he's soft and precious. He just wants everyone to get along. Is looking for a hobby. Maybe bowling.

 

 **SEVENTEEN  
** Experts at finding and retrieving objects, semi-objects, and non-objects (what are semi-objects, you ask? You don't want to know).

*S.Coups/Seungcheol: He's a descendant of cupid and ships all the ships. As you might expect he has excellent bow-and-arrow skills, along with an overall superhuman athletic ability. He does not, however, play the harp. Great at intermediating which made him the perfect candidate to be the leader of such a large team. He may or may not write fanfiction about his team members.

*Jeonghan: A rare combination of siren and banshee, giving him a unique connection to death. Master of seduction without even trying. Is also a huge mom (the type who puts condoms in your sock drawer). Likes to take naps in random places (being adored is exhausting). There are plenty of people who want him, but who does _he_ want?

*Joshua/Jisoo: A white witch with a specialty in energy healing. One of the few people resistant to Jeonghan's powers of persuasion (not that he doesn't think he's absolutely gorgeous). He always seems to know what's going on with everybody's love life.

*Hoshi/Soonyoung: Can control the element of wind. There have been instances where he controlled other elements such as water and lightning, but those instances are few and far between and he hasn't thought much of it. Perhaps he should have. Likes to go crazy at parties with Boo and Seokmin and flirt with random men.

*Woozi/Jihoon: Being a witch who is also a werewolf hasn't always been easy, but he did win an award for his 'Canine control' potion that enables him to suppress his werewolf transformation when it's a full moon. No-one of the members has ever seen his wolf-form. Very talented at spells and potions, but only those with negative or neutral effects seem to ever work for him. Spends a lot of his time researching and creating new ones.

*Jun/Junhui: Master of stealth. He has the power of invisibility (but somehow people sometimes seem to miss he's there even when he's not utilizing his powers). He's also extremely flexible. Doesn't know what's going on half of the time.

*Seungkwan: His combined powers of divination, extrasensory perception and empathy are still developing and sometimes make for an emotional know-it-all, but most of the time just a sweet (albeit somewhat dramatic) insightful person. He and Hansol met, fell in love, and got together over the course of about 1 hour. If you don't hear him he's probably eating or sleeping. Likes scrapbooking (will rip paper to shreds if it doesn't turn out the way he wanted it to). Gets headaches from rolling his eyes whenever he asks a question and someone says 'aren't you psychic or something, why do you need to ask?"

*Wonwoo: Sometimes it's hard to tell if he's busy using his powers of astral projection or if he's just wishing he was somewhere else. He reads an average of 5 books per week and doesn't talk much. Has been known to go crazy at parties on occasion. When he was younger he discovered he also has healing abilities, but he felt that healing people would mean they'd talk to him and he really couldn't be bothered so he decided not to pursue it further. Is romantically awkward.

*Mingyu: Master of herbology. He has that magic touch that makes things grow. In addition to his above-average gardening skills, he can also summon and control strong vines that come in handy in all sorts of situations. He has a crush on at least ten people at any given time.

*Vernon/Hansol: Seungkwan is his strength and his weakness. Can control electricity, enabling him to create force fields, and do all kinds of nifty things like turning off the light without getting out of bed. Likes to buy high-tech gadgets that he doesn't need.

*The8/Minghao: Part of an elite elf race known for their martial arts skills and close relationship with dragons. Minghao is one of the few of his kind who can actual transform into a dragon themselves. Rumor has it he has had more hook-ups than Jeonghan has admirers.

*DK/Seokmin: He shines bright with the power of light and always manages to bring a smile to all those around him. Despite having the power of light he isn't exactly the brightest in the bunch.

*Dino/Chan: Being the youngest can be mentally exhausting and he sometimes wishes he had joined a rock band instead. He's becoming more and more dominant every day. Might be the werewolf in him. Good at sniffing out useful information and following leads.

 

 **VIXX  
** In charge of recruiting, training, and evaluating; as well as missions done at twilight.

*N/Hakyeon: He's a siren on his mother's side. Mind control, hypnosis, being so sexy he can get anyone to do anything. He never uses his powers on his members (although he can't help it if they are enticed by his sexiness sometimes. He can't control that). As the leader he takes a lot of crap from the rest of VIXX, but he knows that it's all out of love. Others often come to him for advise and guidance. Likes casual skinship. Also likes less-casual skinship.

*Leo/Taekwoon: It's not rare to find a witch/cat demon mix, like Taekwoon. It is rare to find one with the ability to control his own aura in such a way that it has powers in the physical world. He is calmest when he's with Hakyeon, he laughs the loudest when he's with Wonshik, likes to be patted on the head by Jaehwan. Prefers animals over people. Wonshik is convinced Taekwoon watches him while he sleeps.

*Hongbin: Werewolf. Often works close together with Ken who can use his moon powers to intensify Hongbin's own powers. He's been having occasional hook-ups with Hakyeon ever since that Christmas party a few years back. He doesn't want anyone to know (they might think they're in a relationship or something, ew). He also definitely doesn't want anything more than sex (he barely even wants that!). He also definitely doesn't mind it when Hakyeon hooks up with someone else (it's not like they're a couple....Hongbin just doesn't sleep with anybody else because he's busy. Very busy). And he definitely, definitely, doesn't think Hakyeon is cute in any way, ever.

*Ken/Jaehwan: You may also call him Kenneth. He comes from the same kingdom as BTS Seokjin en B1A4 Sandeul and has a unique bond with them that no-one really understands. He draws his power from the moon. Likes to eat cereal in dark confined spaces (like closets).

*Ravi/Wonshik: Basically in love with all of his members. He has the power to control time (to a certain extent of course, don't go crazy) and has developed a way to use his powers for healing. Looks tough, is really a floof. He's the one going around making sure nothing breaks at parties.

*Hyuk/Sanghyuk: Likes to drink red wine while passing judgment on others. Dogs (hell hounds?) like him. He might have a sliver of devil spawn entwined in his DNA although he claims he's not a demon, devil or in any other way related to anything that comes from hell. Gives the other members a hard time, but will destroy anyone who insults them. Has been seen talking to snakes. He has the power of fire and superhuman strength.

 


	2. New neighbors - BTS centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon, as team leader, gets the monthly evaluation from Hakyeon. He also meets the new neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is...I dunno...just a stepping stone in the bigger plot that is this fic. Mainly BTS and some GOT7 with a bit of VIXX. I'm also still working on my other fic, but the last few weeks I've been super busy with things T__T I hope someone enjoys reading this~

The door to the office was open. Namjoon made his presence known by tapping on the door frame, carefully. He still vividly remembered the first time he came to this office and the door had been closed. He had knocked and it had caused the whole door to fall out. The door had been replaced but somehow it always seemed to be open when he had an appointment now.

 

Hakyeon glanced up from the papers he had been reading and gestured at the chair in front of his fancy desk. “Please, take a seat. I'm just finishing up a report. It won't take long.” Namjoon sat down and looked at the dark navy colored desk. Whenever light hit the surface little golden stars would sparkle. He thought it was too distracting for a desk, but all the VIXX members really seemed to like starlight. Being in this office always made Namjoon feel slightly nervous. He wasn't sure if it was because this is where they got their evaluations and critiques, or because the man siting across from him just had that effect on people.

 

After a minute or two Hakyeon put away the papers and focused his attention on the leader of the BTS team. “Thank you for coming in today, Namjoon. I know it's a bit early for the monthly evaluation, but I have a mission next week and I'm just swamped. Also, my mission is actually in a swamp. Horrible, but alas. I go wherever my talents are needed and well utilized. ”

 

Namjoon nodded and smiled awkwardly. He never knew what to say to him. The fact he had multiple portraits of himself hanging in his office didn't help.

 

“Anyway. I went over your missions for this month and I don't see any immediate problems. We had one complaint from a witch who was a bystander when you apprehended that goblin two weeks ago. She said she tried to talk to one of your team members about the situation afterwards but that the response she got was, and I quote, 'short, disinterested, and rude'. She didn't know who it was, but my money is on Yoongi.”

 

“It does sound like him. Do you know what he said to her?”

 

“I don't and the fact that the woman who made the complaint didn't really remember either probably means it wasn't anything too horrible. I wouldn't worry about it too much, but just tell him not to talk to any bystanders. He's just not cut out for any PR.”

 

“Understood. I apologize on his behalf.”

 

Hakyeon pursed his lips and nodded. They both knew Yoongi couldn't care less about interacting with bystanders anyway and he probably wouldn't feel the need to apologize for whatever he had said anyway. “The rest of the missions were all carried out well and you always hand in your reports on time. I like that about you, Namjoon.” he continued and finished with a wink. Namjoon knew it was probably because Hakyeon was part siren, but damn, even a casual wink sent a shiver down his spine and a slight blush to his cheeks. “Oh and I just wanted to let you know I absolutely loved the way Jin brought in that orc a few days ago. He always knows how to decorate them in such a way that they don't look so...scruffy. I'm not sure the orc cared for the flower crown or the glitters, but I for one thought it really suited his complexion.”

 

“He's an invaluable member of our team.”

 

Hakyeon nodded, “Of course he is. Ken always tells me great things about him.”

 

 _Ken_. _Jaehwan._ Namjoon had to suppress an eye roll at the mention of the name. It's not that he didn't like him. He just didn't like how much Jin did.

 

“Okay, I think that's about it from me. Do you have anything to add? How do you think your team's doing? Any problems within the group? I know I always say this, but you have quite a diverse team on your hands.”

 

“Problems?” _Apart from the fact I'm head over heels in love with one of them._ “No, no problems. We all get along great actually. We're all unique, but respect and embrace each others differences well, I think.”

 

Hakyeon smiled at him. “Great. Most groups run into some problems sooner or later, but it's all about how you can get through that as a group.” He sighed as if he was remembering some problems of his own and clicked his tongue. “Anyway. You can go now. As I said I'll be busy for the next week or so, but you can always reach me in case of some real trouble.”

 

“We always can. Thank you.” He bowed his head slightly before he left. Evaluations had been good for the last few months and they took less time as his team made less mistakes, but it still always felt as a relief when they were over. Namjoon stretched his arms above his head. Time to go home. The rest of the team should already be home and with any luck Jin was making dinner tonight. He knew Jin made food for all the members, but Namjoon secretly enjoyed the domestic-ness of eating Jin's home-cooked meals. Like couples do. Except they were not a couple.

 

Almost home he saw a moving van in front of the old house next door. It had been occupied by a few friendly ghosts for a while, but they had moved on a few weeks ago. Like the house he shared with his team members, this house was owned by the company they worked for. It wasn't required to live together, but it was encouraged. Especially in the first period after a team was formed the company put a lot of emphasis on team-building and made living together quite appealing by offering next-to-nothing rent and sponsoring of house parties (yes, the company actually encourages their employees to go and party together. Apparently it can be good for morale, team dynamic, and blowing off some steam from their stressful work.). Just as he was wondering who could be moving in he got startled by a cheerful voice. “Namjoon! I thought I smelled you!”

 

He turned around and came face to face with none-other than GOT7's Jackson Wang. “Excuse me?” he asked.

 

“It's the dog thing.” said another voice from behind. Namjoon turned around again and found Park Jinyoung with a plant in his hand that he handed over to a squealing Jackson. “Thank you thank you thank you. I love you. I can't believe I almost forgot Bob at our old place!”

 

Jinyoung scoffed.“You didn't _almost_ forgot, you _actually_ forgot and made me teleport over there to get it.”

  
“ _Him_. I forgot _him_.”

 

“Oh, excuse me.” Jinyoung said with little sincerity, but it was apparently good enough for Jackson who smiled and made a kissy face in Jinyoung's direction before focusing his attention back on Namjoon. “I wasn't saying you smell bad or anything. Far from it. You smell really nice.”

 

“Ehm, thanks.” _How am I supposed to respond to that? Do I need to comment on how_ he _smells? I'm not a dog, I don't know how he smells from this distance. It's probably weird if I smell him now..._ “So...” _Change the subject, Namjoon._ “Is the whole team moving in?”

 

“You bet! This place is so much bigger than our last one! I didn't know it was next to yours though! This is so great! I can't wait for our teams to get closer. Isn't this great?”

 

Jackson's enthusiasm was something Namjoon really liked but wasn't sure how to deal with at the same time. He could see it both as energizing and tiring, depending on the time you'd spend with him. “Y-yeah, sure.”

 

“You guys have to come to our housewarming okay?”

 

“We're having a housewarming?” Jinyoung, who had been busy teleporting in and out of the house with boxes, asked.

 

“Duh. Of course we are! Me and Bam are planning it! It's gonna be lit!”

 

“Does Jaebum know about this?”

 

“Yes. Well, no. Not yet. But he'll be fine with it! It's a great opportunity for him to let loose a little and maybe finally make a move on Youngjae.”

 

“I told you he's not in love with Youngjae.”

 

“Yeah, right. And I don't have a crush on Na-” Jackson stopped himself mid-sentence and looked at Namjoon like he had forgotten he was even there. “Namjoon! Haha, so okay. You go home now and tell all the guys to come to our party. Next weekend. Yes. I'll let you know the time once we figure all that stuff out.”

 

After Jackson rushed into his new home and Jinyoung gave him an apologetic nod, Namjoon continued the walk to his own house. He entered and found most of his teammates in the living room. He could hear Jin preparing dinner in the kitchen. He couldn't help the soft smile that formed on his lips. He walked over to where Yoongi and Taehyung seemed to be engaged in some sort of boardgame. “What are you guys doing?”

 

“I'm just waiting for Yoongi to make the next move. He must be amazing at this game because he's taking a long time to make his move...very exciting.” Taehyung answered with a childlike glee in his voice.

 

Yoongi raised his head with a blank stare on his face, “We're playing?”

 

Taehyung's mouth fell open while Hoseok's laughter filled the room. He squeezed himself next to Yoongi on the chair (it was big for one person, but on the small side for two), crossed his legs with a big swing and leaned his head on his hand. “I will play with you Taetae. I do not know the rules, but I'm sure I will rule...at this game.” Hoseok didn't really like puns, but he knew the young demon next to him did, and hearing him snicker was worth being lame.

 

“I'm busy in the kitchen right now, but I can cook up a strategy and play with you guys later!” Jin yelled from the kitchen.

 

“How did he even hear that?” Jungkook, who was sitting near the fire place, commented, “I swear he has supernatural hearing when it comes to puns and dad jokes.”

 

“We have new neighbors by the way.” Namjoon interjected.

 

“Oh yeah?” Jimin looked up from his book ( _Moist. Ointments that cure and refresh_ ).

 

“Yup. The GOT7 team is moving in as we speak. Jackson invited us to their housewarming next weekend.”

 

Jungkook dropped the wooden stake that he had been polishing and jumped up in excitement. “The GOT7 team?! Are you serious?”

 

“Y-yeah. Why are you getting so hyped up?”

 

“I'm like 80% convinced they have a vampire in their team! I just get this vampire vibe from them, you know.”

 

Namjoon sighed and shook his head. The youngest member of his team was good at what he did, but he was a complete vampire geek. “No, I don't know. I doubt the company would allow a vampire to join. Even the friendly ones are known to slip up every once in a while if they're around too much temptation. The risk is just too high with them. Not to mention the public outcry it would cause.”

 

Jungkook smirked and waved his finger. “They have one. Mark my words. I'm going to befriend him and find out all I can about vampires from the inside out!”

 

“You're going to kill and gut him?” Yoongi asked with that dry and generally uninterested tone he usually had.

 

“What? No! I mean I'll learn about vampires directly from the source! I've read so much about them, but I've never really interacted with one. The only ones I've met were guest lecturers at my college. Vampires are just so fascinating and mysterious. Did you know that there are some vampires who are allergic to specific blood types?”

 

Throughout dinner the rest of the team had to listen to obscure facts and myths about vampires until Yoongi pretended to fall asleep on his pasta. It later turned out he had actually fallen asleep.  
  


Two days later Jackson came by to personally hand the invitation for the party to Namjoon (“I'm not saying he was waiting for you, but he walked by the house like ten times, sniffing, and he rang the door bell right after you got home.”). Everyone decided to go. Yoongi was persuaded by the promise of drunk people he could judge in silence. When they went outside they could already hear music coming from inside the GOT7 house and they weren't the first guests to arrive. They didn't know this at the time, but it was going to be some party.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, party time next time! Get ready for some interesting GOT7 en BTS interaction. Maybe some other groups too...who knows. Suggestions welcome~


	3. Peach Butt - Mostly BTS & GOT7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOT7 is having a housewarming and stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on 'Magical Mess':  
> -Jackson has an obvious crush on Namjoon  
> -Namjoon has an obvious crush on Seokjin  
> -Jungkook is convinced the GOT7 team has a vampire  
> -They're all going to the GOT7 housewarming

Mark was looking down on their yard through the window of his bedroom. Jackson, BamBam, and Yugyeom were setting up a party tent for tonight's housewarming party.

 

“I'm not sure this is such a good idea, Jinyoung. They have a _vampire hunter_ in their team. Maybe I shouldn't go. Tell people I'm sick or something.”

 

Jinyoung got up from Mark's bed, where he had been sitting, and walked over to him. He softly placed a hand on Mark's arm. “As far as they and everybody else knows, you are a witch like me. They have no reason to suspect otherwise. And you're not going to give them one.”

 

Jinyoung could tell Mark still wasn't convinced about spending the night partying with someone who could potentially find out who he really was and kill him for it. He took Mark's hand and gave it a squeeze, “It will be fine. I promise. I will be there the whole time and it's not like we've never been to parties before. Let's just try to have some fun tonight, all right?”

 

<>

 

Later that night the doorbell rang and the first guests arrived. To Jackson's disappointment (although, he was always happy when _anyone_ visited) it wasn't Namjoon and his team. But with the arrival of the Seventeen team (Seventeam? SVT for short) the house was immediately filled with noise, laughter, and craziness. BamBam and Minghao soon dabbed their way onto the cleared living room floor that currently served as a dance floor (together with some of BamBam's snake minions). BooSeokSoon and Hansol got Youngjae to join in a game that involved fairy dust, frogs, and a fidget spinner. Jaebum walked over to exchange greetings with Seungcheol. Seeing as they were both leaders of their team they would have the occasional meeting together.

 

“Wow, so you got your whole team to come. Some of them don't really seem like the party type. I mean, one of them is already asleep under the table over there.” He pointed to Jeonghan, who, even asleep on the floor under a table, looked gorgeous.

 

“Yeah, some of them aren't and some of them shouldn't be, but it's been a while since we all went out together so I insisted. It didn't take that much convincing really. Even Wonwoo. When he found out some of the VIXX members might come he suddenly _wasn't doing anything anyway_ and he started to write in his diary. Maybe I can set him up with one of them...”

 

Next thing JB knew he was listening to Seungcheol going on about which of his team members would make great couples with who and why ( _It's not like I'm saying they're OTP, but they'd make a great visual couple, you know_ ). He almost got away when the doorbell rang again, but just as he was going to move towards the door Jackson rushed passed him and beat him to it.

 

<>

 

Jungkook followed the older members of his team inside the GOT7 house. Jackson was as happy as a...well...as a puppy, to see Namjoon it seemed ( **“** _Do you want something to drink? I'm going to get you something to drink! Wait here!_ ”). Jungkook, however, was immediately mesmerized by a tall figure at the back of the room talking with one of Jungkook's acquaintances (Friends? Was Mingyu his friend? They talked together sometimes and he had his phone number, sure, but would he really call him a _friend_. Anyway, that's not important right now. It might be important later.).

 

“Holy fuck...” He said under his breath. “Look...at...him!”

 

“Who?” Jimin, who was standing next to him, asked curiously.

 

“Yugyeom. GOT7's Yugyeom! Was he always this tall and dark? And those pants are so..tight. He _has_ to be the vampire.”

 

“Do vampires usually wear tight pants?” Taehyung inquired with great interest.

 

Jungkook bit his lip in thought,“I'm not sure to be honest. But his whole aura is just so...vampiristic.”

 

“He is _not_ a vampire. There is no vampire.” Namjoon said with a stern voice.

 

“Who's the tasty man snack he's talking to? He's so tall and beautiful. I might want to get to know him. For science.” Taehyung asked while taking in all of the handsome features of the young man across the room.

 

“That's Mingyu from the Seventeen team. I sort of know him.” Jungkook replied.

 

“I didn't know you knew people besides us.” Taehyung said impressed. He added: “Is he good in bed?”

 

“Why would I know anything about how he is in bed!?”

 

“For science. But that was a silly question. I'm sorry. Virgin.”

 

“Shut up. Will you come with me? I just want to talk to Yugyeom, but I don't want it to be obvious that I want to talk to him.”

 

“Of course my young sexy geek. I'll try to get you laid. Finally.”

 

“T-that's not what I meant! Jeez...I'm interested in him for knowledge!”

 

“Right. Knowledge. And I have sex with different beings just for science.”

 

“Right.”

 

“But can't you _also_ get laid? Either way let's go talk to tight pants and man snack.”

 

“I could come too.” Jimin was quick to offer, but Jungkook told him he didn't want Yugyeom to feel like they were ambushing him with social interaction. So Jimin stayed behind. Sulking.

 

Namjoon looked on as his two team members walked over to Yugyeom and Mingyu and struck up a conversation before his attention was stolen by Jackson.

 

“Namjoon! Here's your drink. That I got. For you.” Jackson handed him a big glass of...something. It was bright green and had an umbrella in it. Didn't taste bad.

 

“I'm so glad you came! If you want I can give you a tour of the house. Living room, kitchen, the bedrooms...all the quiet places where people can go to be alone.”

 

“Right, ehm...we _just_ got here so maybe later?”

 

“Right! Of course.”

 

Namjoon could see Jackson was disappointed, but somehow he was very aware of the fact that Jin was following their exchange. “But thank you for the drink. It's very nice.”

 

Immediately a bright smile appeared on Jackson's face. “Really? I'm so happy! I made it just for you!”

 

“Oh wow. Sorry you went through the trouble. Anything would've been fine. Or I could have gotten something myself. It must take a lot of time if you make everyone drinks.”

 

“I don't make everyone drinks. Just for people I _really_ like.”

 

Namjoon smiled at him, not knowing what to say. So he just took another sip. For a moment Jackson was staring at him, but Jackson wasn't one to stay still for very long. “So, ehm, I have to...talk to Jinyoung about...something. Find me later? Or I'll find you.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” _Sounds good? Why am I so lame._

 

As Jackson left Namjoon felt Jin's arm wrap around his shoulder casually.

 

“You do realize he was coming on to you, right?” He asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

 

“I guess...” _Does he have to get so close. He smells nice..._

 

“Why don't you go for it?”

 

“I..ehm..” _Go for it? He wants me to 'go for it'?_

 

“Yeah. I mean, he's the best kind of hot.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Interested.”

 

Why did it feel like what Jin was really saying was ' _unlike me'_. Namjoon suddenly felt like Jin's arm around his shoulder was suffocating him. He shrugged it off of him. Without looking at Jin he mumbled “I'm going to go mingle a bit” and walked away. He could hear Jin scream in delight when another voice greeted him. He didn't need to look back to know who it was.

 

“SeokJ-I-N!”

 

“Jaehwan! Ken my man!”

 

The two old friends grabbed each others hands and started dancing around. Jaehwan wrapped his arms around Jin and pulled him close.

 

“Dude...that was harsh.”

 

“What?”

 

“You know he likes you right? It's so obvious. And you just told him to go be with someone else.”

 

“He should be with someone else. Come on. Let's find something to eat.”

 

<>

 

“See. This isn't so bad, is it?” Jinyoung and Mark were standing against a wall in the living room with a nice view of the dance floor where half of SVT was going crazy and Jungkook and Yugyeom seemed to be exchanging some moves. “We're drinking nice drinks, people are having fun. It's all good.”

 

Mark nodded cautiously, “Yeah. It's good.” He took a sip and stared at his drink. “You don't have to spend the _whole_ night by my side, you know. I'm not a baby.”

 

“Don't be silly. You'll get all awkward by yourself. Or drunk and you'll get a crazy huge tattoo or something. But...I do have to use the bathroom. Do you think you can manage five minutes without me.”

 

“I'll try to survive.” Mark replied sarcastically.

 

Jinyoung had barely left his side when Mark felt a different presence next to him. He turned around to find Taehyung with a drink in his hand and a smirk on his face.

 

“It's Mark, right? I'm Taehyung. You can also call me V. Or on my phone.”

 

“Yeah, Mark. Nice to meet you...V.”

 

“It's weird how we haven't really talked before. I've seen you around though.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“So. How long have you and Peach Butt been together?”

 

“Peach butt?”

 

“I forgot his name. The handsome guy with the nice butt that just left. Jijoe or something?”

 

“You mean Jinyoung?”

 

“Jinyoung! That was it. I've just been calling him Peach Butt in my journals.”

 

“Your journals?”

 

“Haha, who said anything about journals?”

 

“ _You_ did?”

 

Taehyung laughed and got a little bit closer. “You're so silly.”

 

“I am?” What was up with this guy. He was _just_ talking to Mingyu and Yugyeom being all flirty.

 

“But...you haven't answered my question.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“How long have you two been together?”

 

“Me and Jinyoung? We've been friends for a long time, but we're not a couple if that's what you're thinking.”

 

“Really? Why not?”

 

“Because we're just friends. We're not...why am I even explaining myself to you? Why do you care?”

 

Taehyung, getting even closer, ignored Mark's question, “So...are you a couple with anyone?”

 

“No.” Damn he was close now. He was weird but undeniably handsome. Mark had to suppress the part of his brain that wanted to know what his blood would taste like.

 

Taehyung smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “Interesting.” He leaned in and before Mark even had time to register what was happening he felt lips pressed against his own. The kiss was over before Mark's brain had time to react and he just blinked a few times when Taehyung pulled back.

 

“Nice. Here's my number. Now if you will excuse me I have to go write in my journal. I mean...go to the grocery store. Yes. That's better. I'm going to buy an onion. See you later.”

 

Mark was still a little dazed. Did he really just get kissed by an extraterrestrial? A weird handsome alien.

 

“I see you're well capable of having fun without me.”

 

Mark turned his head and looked his best friend in the eye. Shit. Jinyoung saw him getting kissed by V.

 

“Ehm...”

 

“Don't look so shocked. If you don't want people to see, don't make out in the living room.”

 

“I wasn't making out with him! It's just how he greets people on his planet...maybe. I don't know. He just kissed me.”

 

“Oh really? Maybe he just likes you. It's not a crazy thought. You're very handsome. And cute.”

 

Mark scoffed. “Are you drunk or something?”

 

Jinyoung laughed. “Not yet.”

 

Jinyoung looked at Mark's slightly uncomfortable face, but couldn't help teasing him a bit more. “So. How was it? It wasn't your first kiss was it?”

 

Mark averted his gaze with a red face, “You know it wasn't. Can you drop it now. Please.”

 

“Are you going to call him?”

 

“Jinyoung...”

 

He didn't get a chance to press Mark further because he was interrupted by BamBam with 'an important announcement'.

 

“Hear ye hear ye! Gather round all! We're going to play a game. A game so ancient and so mysteriously powerful that it will elevate your heartbeat, send shivers down your spine, and make you wish you had brushed your teeth! We're playing...spin the bottle!”

 

Mark shook his head. “Can you believe him. How old are we again?”

 

Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders, “I'm joining. Maybe you already got kissed tonight, but I didn't.”

 

Mark frowned, “I didn't know that was your goal for tonight.”

 

“It wasn't. But it just seems unfair you got kissed and I didn't.”

 

With that he walked away from Mark and joined the few people who had already sat down on the floor to make a circle. No. It wasn't because he saw Mark getting kissed. He didn't own Mark. Mark wasn't _his_. It just annoyed him that his _best friend_ would just go around kissing guys. If he could do it, so could he. Whatever. He wasn't jealous. He decided a long time ago that he didn't have those kind of feelings for Mark.

 

Jinyoung sat down next to his old friend Jaebum. “I didn't think you'd be into these types of games.”

 

“Well...it might be fun you know.” His eyes darted over to where Youngjae was sitting on the opposite side of the circle and Jinyoung understood why Jaebum had joined. Even if Jaebum would deny it himself. On the other side of him Mingyu was being pushed down by Seungcheol and Seungkwan.

 

“You want to join. _Trust me_.” Seungkwan said as he pressed down on a nervous Mingyu's shoulders, forcing him to sit down.

 

“Why don't you two join too then!” he tried desperately.

 

“I'm already dating my soulmate. I have no personal interest in these games.” Seungkwan explained matter-of-factly.

 

“And I'll be way too busy checking out all the stuff that happens. This game is gold for inspiration.” Seungcheol added.

 

“Inspiration for what!?”

 

Seungcheol ignored Mingyu and looked around for more members of his team that weren't already sitting down. “Who else wants to play? Where's Jun?”

 

“Last I saw him he was pretending to be a lamp out in the hallway.” Vernon, who by now was clinging to his boyfriend like a koala, answered.

 

In the end the Seventeen members that joined the circle, in addition to Mingyu, were Jeonghan (he had been sleeping on the floor and just woke up in the circle anyway), Soonyoung, Seokmin (although Seungkwan insisted there was no point for him to join), and Minghao. Dino was deemed too young and innocent by their leader; Wonwoo and Woozi were nowhere to be found; Joshua had politely declined and was now looking on as he sipped a glass of red wine.

 

Mark and Jackson (who was busy in the kitchen) were the only ones not joining from the GOT7 team. As for the BTS team Jungkook joined because Yugyeom did, Jimin joined because Jungkook did, and Taehyung joined for scientific purposes. Yoongi and Hoseok had settled on the couch to observe and judge the game. Jin wasn't around and Namjoon was in no mood to join a kissing game.

 

“Anyone else who wants to join? Last chance!” BamBam yelled.

 

“Come on, Binnie. Let's play.” Hakyeon's voice said from the back of the room. Had they been there the whole time? When did they even arrive at the party?

 

“Don't call me that. And I'm not playing.” Hongbin folded his arms and distanced himself from his team leader. Hakyeon in return clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

 

“Might as well. You still smell like swamp a little bit.”

 

“I wouldn't if _someone_ didn't leave me there for four freakin' days!”

 

“Oh hush. You were fine. And look how nice and soft your skin is because of the swamp mud!” He tried to caress Hongbin's cheek but Hongbin avoided his touch and glared at him. Hakyeon didn't seemed too bothered. He took Wonshik's hand instead and pulled him to the circle. “Come on. We'll play without mister hash-tag nohomo over there.”

 

With the addition of the two VIXX members the total head count of the circle came to fifteen. “Witches and people with abilities to control objects...don't use any of your powers!” BamBam placed a bottle in the middle of the circle. “All right. Let's begin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it hasn't that much supernatural stuff in it yet, but...well...they're all too busy figuring out their love lives. And dancing with snakes.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	4. You spin me right round, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to play 'Spin the bottle' at the GOT7 housewarming party. Some people will get exactly what they want, one person gets more than he bargained for, and some people get absolutely nothing they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on 'A Magical Mess':  
> \- Mark had some doubts about attending a party with a vampire hunter (seeing as he is a (secret) vampire and all.)  
> \- Jackson was hitting on Namjoon. Jin told him to go for it (Namjoon cried inside cause he loves Jin)  
> \- V kissed Mark, Jinyoung (aka Peach Butt) saw  
> \- V also claimed to go to the store to buy an onion, but joined 'spin the bottle' only moments later. Intrigue  
> \- Jungkook is now convinced Yugyeom is a vampire  
> \- Hakyeon tried to get Hongbin to join the game, but he refused.

The first participant to spin the bottle was (a very nervous) Mingyu. He had a crush on about half of the people in the circle and he was sure he was going to so something incredibly awkward or embarrassing. He could feel it. He would sneeze right in the face of one of his crushes or something horrible like that. But since he was playing this game anyway, he figured he might as well get it over with and volunteered to spin first. He was so nervous he could barely look when the bottle came to a halt. He followed the line of the bottle and looked up to see who it had landed on. His breath hitched. He had a _major_ crush on this one. Then again, who didn't? Cha Hakyeon was already crawling over to the center of the circle. He giggled as if he was nervous or shy. But it was the smirk that followed that had Mingyu seeing stars. It took a shove from BamBam to snap out of it. Mingyu took a deep breath and swallowed before he leaned forward. He was hesitant at first, but Hakyeon decided to help him out and Mingyu felt how his hand gently guided them closer together. Finally their lips touched. Mingyu's heart almost exploded it was beating so hard. He wasn't supposed to use tongue, right? Before Mingyu could do anything tongue-related the kiss was over. Hakyeon was back in his place in the circle and Mingyu was left awkwardly leaning over by himself in the middle. He quickly sat back and let out a sigh of relieve. He got poked from behind and heard his team leader whispering _nice_ in his ear.

 

Hakyeon didn't miss Hongbin's displeased face when he pulled away from Mingyu. A part of him was tired of the way Hongbin acted like the very thought of Hakyeon and him together was absolutely ludicrous and filled him with disgust. Another part of him loved the way Hongbin would kiss his neck and practically rip his clothes off in the darkness of the nights. And his abs. He most definitely liked his, albeit somewhat weirdly shaped, abs. Hakyeon didn't get a lot of time to think about Hongbin's hot naked body pressed against his own however. Once again the bottle pointed in his direction. This time it had been spun by the person sitting next to him. His own teammate Ra-ra-ravi! He could hear Hongbin scoff and mumbling something about how Hakyeon must be manipulating the bottle. Ignoring the accusation he turned to face Wonshik, grabbed the sides of his face and smacked their lips together. Whatever Hongbin.

 

The participants seemed thirsty for some more action and the next few kisses happened in rapid succession of each other. Minghao sent Mingyu's brain into another meltdown (he hadn't actually considered the possibility that someone could land on _him._ To make matters worse, Minghao hadn't been one of his crushes, but he might be now); Soonyoung landed on BamBam but apparently this wasn't a pairing anyone in or outside the circle wanted to see because they only got a few hisses from two of BamBam's snakes and scrunched up faces from the people watching; Jinyoung shared a quick kiss (more of a peck really) with Wonshik; Mingyu got yet another heart attack when another one of his crushes ( ~~his~~ beautiful Jeonghan) landed on him (did Jeonghan really have to make one of the most erotic sounds Mingyu had every heard while they were kissing!? Crush level over 9000); Taehyung got his first taste of someone with powers like Youngjae's and seemed pretty pleased with the results. Jaebum was less than pleased.

 

“All right, Jaebum time for you to spin that bottle! Hurry up before your chin sticks out even further.” BamBam said, setting his plan in motion.

 

Jaebum gave the bottle an annoyed whirl. It went round and round. With every person it passed Jaebum wondered why he had even agreed to join this game. He had just witnessed that weird alien dude planting a kiss on Youngjae. Every second of that kiss was one too many. Not that he cared. The bottle started to slow down. Jaebum ignored the jump his heart made everytime it passed one specific person (Youngjae. You know by now that Jaebum is in love with Youngjae, right? Just because he's in denial doesn't mean we have to be). The bottle passed him again. It slowed down further, passing Jeonghan, Seokmin, Taehyung, Jungkook, finally landing on Jimin. No, wait. It jerked one further. Jaebum had been too busy following the bottle to have noticed the slight movement of Yugyeom's hand and he was too busy panicking inside his head now to notice the small nod BamBam gave Yugyeom. Youngjae. It landed on Youngjae. Jaebum's throat went dry and his hands became sweaty. Shit. He had to kiss Youngjae. In front of all these people. Oh shit, Youngjae was actually moving towards him. He was looking at him. Shit.

 

“Jaebum?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Do you expect me to crawl all the way over there? Meet me halfway, won't you?”

 

Youngjae's lips felt just like JB had imagined, warm and soft. The heat from his lips seemed to spread all throughout Jaebum's body. He ascribed it to Youngjae's powers of the sun, ignoring the possibility he felt this way because of his own feelings for the person he was locking lips with. Still quite aware of the people around them Jaebum only dared moving his own lips a little, but it was enough to make this the number one kiss he had ever had. It was over far too quickly.

 

As they both got back to their own place Seungkwan let out a loud _woo!_ and fanned himself with his hands. “That was intense!”

 

Vernon raised his eyebrows and looked confused, “Was it? Seemed like a pretty chaste kiss...”

 

“No no, it was intense. Believe me!”

 

Seokmin was next to spin. When he leaned in to kiss his best friend, Soonyoung, aforementioned friend got a laughing fit and couldn't stop. He rolled around on the floor laughing like a crazy person. Although Seokmin wouldn't have minded actually kissing him and he felt slightly insulted that the thought of kissing him would cause his friend to laugh _this_ much, he couldn't help joining his friend in laughing. Seungcheol cursed under his breath. He had hoped to see if those two had a possible romantic spark between them. He did get a change to observe another one of his team members when BamBam landed on Jeonghan. Seungcheol quickly concluded there was no ship there. Not even a raft. The kiss seemed sloppy and a bit too wet. After that it was time for Mingyu's brain to be turned to mush one last time. He didn't really know Yugyeom that well, but they had talked before and even had each other's number. The kiss itself wasn't bad. In fact, it was pretty nice. At least Seungcheol seemed to think so. “Oh my, say hello to the ship I didn't know I needed!”

 

“You seem to be getting around quite a lot tonight, young grasshopper.” Hakyeon said with a wink thrown in Mingyu's direction. Mingyu only managed a weak smile. Just like the bottle his head was spinning. He'd have to organize his thoughts later. His crush list was getting way too long.

 

Jinyoung and VIXX seemed to be written in the stars tonight. After his own bottle had landed on Wonshik not too long ago, it was now pointing in his direction after Hakyeon had spun it. He felt both Mark and Hongbin's gaze upon him as he closed the distance between his and Hakyeon's lips. He could have done worse. He would be lying if he said he'd never thought about it. The kiss lasted a bit longer than was necessary maybe. As if both of them were proving that they were allowed to kiss whoever they wanted to certain people pretending not to watch them. Hakyeon bit his lip when they broke the kiss and wiggled his eyebrows. “Not bad, Park.” Jinyoung smiled back, but from the corner of his eyes he saw Mark leave the room and he felt as if someone had dropped a rock in his stomach. He sat back down, but he wasn't paying attention to the game anymore.

 

While Jinyoung was feeling guilty over kissing someone in a kissing-game even though he was single, the game took an interesting turn for some of the members of the BTS team. It started when Jungkook, who had secretly been hoping to be kissing with a vampire tonight (research, not because Yugyeom was super hot), landed on Taehyung. Taehyung had been trying to steal a kiss from the hunter for months now, but to no avail. Jimin, prepared to be jealous and grumpy, found himself liking what he saw. He hadn't expected that it would be so...physically pleasing to see his crush kissing another man. He had to admit that his crush was kissing a man (alien) he himself had kissed once or twice (What? Taehyung was doing research and Jimin is a nice guy. He was just helping out a friend). Jungkook, on the other hand, had turned beet red and just stared at his hands after the kiss. _Cute_ Jimin thought.

 

Next it was Jimin's own turn. As fate would have it, he landed on non-other than the root of all his suffering (he's being dramatic. Take a chill pill, Jimin): Yugyeom.

 

“Ooooh boy, this game is stirring up some serious potential drama. I can feel how-” Seungkwan exclaimed before his boyfriend cut him off.

 

“Kwannie, what did I tell you about publicly yelling about the emotions people are feeling inside? We can't all feel what you and they are feeling. We've gotten into trouble because of it in the past.”

 

“I know, I know. But there's jealousy, arousal, confusion, lust, and about a dozen other emotions all swirling around up in this game and it's becoming a bit much to keep it all inside.” He pouted. “It's not always easy being an empath you know. It's not fair, they're not even _my_ emotions.”

 

Vernon pulled him closer, “shhh, I know baby. You've gotten so good at controlling your powers lately though.” Seungkwan scoffed on the outside, was waiting for more praise and comfort on the inside.

 

“I mean it, Boo. You're amazing. And you know...” Vernon got that dumb smirk on his face he always had when he was thinking less than pure thoughts, “I might be able to help you with some of those feelings. I think you said something about arousal and lust?” He nuzzled Seungkwan's neck, nipping at his skin.

 

“Hey! Will you two please not start being grossly into each other! There are children present. My baby is standing right next to you!” Jeonghan yelled at them from across the circle.

 

“Don't act like none of us had to watch you make out at parties! And for the last time, I am not your baby!” Chan yelled back.

 

Jeonghan gasped as if insulted, “My baby!” He ignored Chan's eye roll and flicked his hair out of his eyes, “Besides it's not just their PDA I'm worried about. Last week Hansol caused a power outage at our house because he and Seungkwan were-”

 

“Excuse me! Can I kiss Yugyeom now?” Jimin was growing impatient. He wanted to make sure all eyes were on him and Yugyeom in the middle of the circle. He felt a weird kind of pleasure knowing that he could kiss the crush of his crush. In front of his crush. Crushing their lips together he elicited quite a few cheers and some applause from his audience. Unfortunately for Jimin it was this moment, seeing someone else kiss him, that made Jungkook himself realize he had developed a crush on Yugyeom in the short amount of time they had spent together. He wanted that daddy-long-legs to be his. Dating a vampire. A hunter and a vampire. A forbidden love. Taboo. Damn. Hot stuff (or so Kookie thought).

 

The only person who hadn't spun yet was Youngjae. So he did. Yugyeom was still coming down from his kiss with Jimin so it took him a few seconds to notice that BamBam was trying to get his attention (he finally realized when a snake tickled his hand with its tongue). He was just in time to use his powers to change the course of the bottle like he had when it had been Jaebum's turn. So it was no surprise (to Yugyeom and BamBam anyway) that Youngjae was once against faced with Jaebum as his kissing partner. “Guess it's you and me again.”

 

For the second time that night they locked lips. Seungkwan took Vernon by the hand and whispered in his ear, “Take me home. _Now_. The heat in here is driving me crazy.”

 

Before Jaebum and Youngjae were even finished BamBam jumped up and declared the game to be over. “B-but, I haven't even kissed anyone!” Seokmin said disgruntled. “I told you there was no point in you joining!” Seungkwan yelled in his direction before going out the door with an eager-to-leave Hansol.

 

Some of the people followed BamBam to the yard where they had set up a karaoke machine. Some stayed in the living room (it's where most of the snacks were). Jinyoung got up to look for Mark but just as he was about to leave the room he was stopped by Jackson who just came from the kitchen. Apparently he had some big news to tell him that absolutely could not wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I keep switching between Hansol and Vernon...is it confusing/annoying? I can change it if it is, but...I'm lazy.
> 
> Can you tell that I think everyone should just have a crush on Cha Hakyeon? Can you also tell this chapter is a bit of a mess? Let me know what you think~ I realize it's not very supernaturally yet, but...well...people's powers will play bigger roles later on in the story (I have some serious shit planned for some of the characters!)
> 
> Next time: Namjoon wanders around the house and sees something he doesn't want to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairs that will definitely be in here are already in the tags, but I'm open for suggestions! (be creative, also intergroup pairs, hook-ups, exes!). Find me on twitter @Cow_Llama and instagram @_llamacow_ Or just let me know what you think so far! 
> 
> Since I'm also still working on my GOT7 fic I'm not sure when I'll be updating, but I just wanted to get this out there. I needed some space in my brain and this idea has been taking up a lot of space.


End file.
